Bee Breeding
Bee breeding is a mechanism, introduced in Forestry, used to breed new types of bees from old ones. Bees can be harvested from beehives, which can be found glowing around the world, using a Scoop, Mining Laser, Vajra Power Tool, Quarry or Wand of Excavation and each has a default "species," depending on its location. Each Bee has "chromosomes," that carry its traits, such as its species, and its other attributes. These traits can be combined to get desired breeds. For instance, if you have a slow, industrious breed, you can crossbreed it with a faster cultivated breed, to get a new breed with both benefits. Mating To start the breeding process, place a princess and a drone into an Apiary. They will be replaced with a queen of the same type as the princess. Over time, the queen will die, and at the end of its life, it will produce offspring. These new bees will be dependent on what drone you paired with the princess to begin with. Specific combinations give a chance of getting a specific resulting breed. The following summarized some of the possible combinations. Breeding can be automated using build craft pipes. A video can be found on the "Bees" page. Genetics Bees have something resembling an actual genome complete with "chromosomes" and "alleles". Most traits of a bee are freely inheritable between species, only a few defining ones (produce, temperature and humidity) are tied to the species of the bee. More information about mutations and different bee species can be found on the Bee Species page. Each of these chromosomes consists of a primary and a secondary trait. Usually the primary trait will be the active one, except if the trait on the primary is recessive and the secondary dominant, in which case the secondary trait will be the active one. Inheritance Inheritance follows basic Mendelian genetics. More information can be found here. Mutation Inheritance alone will not get you the higher end species of bees in Forestry. Mating the right combination of bee species has a chance of giving you a possibly better breed. A soul frame increases the chances of mutations but makes the bees lifespan 75% shorter for that generation. Some mutations can also only occur in the right biome. Hell bees will obviously only rarely occur in the overworld. The right combinations can be discovered using available tools, such as the Beealyzer. Here are a few tips that may help: Bee Breeding Video(s) Bee Breeding Tutorials (One For Every Set Of Bees) Forest, Meadows, Common, Cultivated Diligent, Unweary, Industrious, Noble, Majestic, Imperial Steadfast, Valiant, Heroic Sinister, Fiendish, Modest, Demonic, Frugal, Austere Tropical, Exotic, Edenic Water, River, Ocean, Stained Wintry, Icy, Glacial, Friged, Absolute Leporine, Merry, Tipsy Rural and Farmed Marshy, Swamp, Boggy, Fungal Sweetened, Sugary, Fruity Fermented, Bovine, Caffine, Citrus, Minty Arid, Barren, Desolate Rocky, Tolerant, Hardy, Resilient Ancient, Primeval, Prehistoric, Relic Decaying, Skeletal, Creepy Rusty, Corroded, Tarnished, Leaden Ender Fossilized, Resinous, Oily, Preserved Marbled, Gothic, Renaissance, Classical Maroon, Saffron, Prussian, Natural, Ebony, Bleached, Sepia Amber, Turquoise, Indigo, Slate, Azure, Lavender, Lime Fuchsia and Ashen Excited, Energetic, Ecstatic Galvanized, Impregnable, Resolute, Brazen, Fortified Shining(shiny), Glittering, Precious, Valuable Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Olivine, Diamond Unstable, Nuclear, Radioactive Embittered, Angry, Furious, Volcanic Vicious, Glutinious, Sticky Malicious, Infectious, Virulent Corrosive, Caustic, Acidic Shadowed(Shadowy), Darkened, Abyssmal(Abyss) References http://forestry.sengir.net/wiki/index.php?n=Beebreeding.Main Bees in fact buzz! Category:Forestry Category:Apiculture